Eternal Wall
The abyss of the ancient ruins was a dreadful place, so frightening that no one could understand it. The entrance was blocked off by a terrifying enchantment. This enchantment was called the ‘Heaven Sealing Enchantment’. The Heaven Sealing Enchantment was said to contain the phantoms of the Asura Road Master and the Holy Scripture creator. Introduction This Eternal Wall had spanned the entire entrance of the Dark Abyss for 10 billion years now, and had gradually evolved into the appearance of land. Atop the Eternal Wall there was a channel that led deep into the Dark Abyss. The channel that led to the Dark Abyss was located at the center of the Eternal Wall. Only intelligent life forms of the 33 Heavens could pass through, but abyssals were actually isolated outside. If abyssal devils had dared to enter, then they would be locked down by a supreme killing intent. One didn’t doubt that once this killing intent erupted it would create a massive attack against him. This aura was mind-bogglingly strong, as if a martial artist was facing the will of all the ancient God Kings who had perished on the battlefield! Facing such a will, it was possible he would instantly turn to ash! In truth, this wall was something created by the joint efforts of the Asura Road Master and Immortal Sovereign – the Eternal Wall. It was created by incredibly pure true essence that served as the insurmountable rift between the 33 Heavens and the Dark Abyss. The base of this great array formation blockade was the Purple Card of legends; the highest treasure of 'energy'. But in truth, this piece of space was apart of the Dark Abyss that was forcibly halved by the Asura Road Master and a 'certain someone'. Overview If a martial artist looked in all directions. All one could see in this gray and deathly stillness were broken bones scattered all over. These broken bones might have been eroded over billions of years, but some of them still shined like crystalline gems. 10 billion years ago, the Eternal Wall was the last battlefield were the ancient races and abyssal demons engaged in a brutal slaughter. It was unknown just how many peerless characters had perished here, how many abyssals had been slain. Even after 10 billion years the killing intent still hadn’t faded. It was more than enough to shock the heart! The entrance to the Dark Abyss was the final battlefield in that great war 10 billion years ago. Countless heroic powerhouses had perished here! These broken bones were all that remained of them after they died in battle. Within the distorted Laws, they had already existed for 10 billion years! Some of these bones came from abyssals and some came from ancient race masters. They were able to maintain their integrity without breaking apart into numerous tiny fragments. This proved that the masters of these remains had reached an inconceivable level of strength in life, otherwise it would be impossible for their bones to not break apart after 10 billion years and still remain so crystal clear. Star Essence Altar And at the center was also an altar. From afar this altar was gray and gloomy, so broad that it was impossible to see the edges. It exuded an ancient solemnity, seeming as if it suppressed this entire world. Even a corner towered into the skies, incomparably grand. Although it was only an altar it possessed a sense of overruling all of creation, like a divine god looking down upon the world and peering into the past and future. It made one feel small, as if they couldn’t help but lay helpless before it. However, when one truly neared it, they would discover that this altar was in truth only a hundred feet high, as if everything he saw just then had been nothing but a mirage. The altar was completely covered in the aura of chaos. Here, chains of divine iron ran haphazardly across its surface. There seemed to be True Dragons roaring from within these chains, True Phoenixes flapping their wings, Leviathans racing through the water… as if everything were contained within. This altar had existed for innumerable years. Some parts had already toppled and some of the runes carved atop it had dimmed, no longer bright. A bronze temple was erected at the middle of the altar. It was incomparably ancient, with rust overlapping it like scales. Many areas had hollows. These were fist marks, sword marks, saber marks… In the depth of this temple, one would see a skeleton. This skeleton was different from those scattered outside. This one was entirely complete and shimmered like carved crystal. Like a piece of art made of the finest jade, there wasn’t a single flaw in it. This skeleton was stood in a standing position. Its hands were pressed together, its ten fingers grasping each other, placed against its chest, as if it were praying. It was beautiful and flawless. Every inch of bone flowed with a faint brilliance, as if a curtain of moonlight was draped over it like liquid mercury. The ten fingers were held together in devoted prayer, like an angel. This was a divine skeleton, like the most perfect art that existed between the heavens and earth. This skeleton had in truth already fused together with the altar. It was a part of the altar, a peerless great array heart. Moreover, this altar had been forged from star essence and was undoubtedly left behind from 10 billion years ago. Star essence could remain without decaying after 10 billion years. If so, then this skeleton had been cast into the altar 10 billion years ago and this was the reason it had been preserved intact all this time. This ancient altar suppressed the array eye of the Eternal Wall, stabilizing it. And, as a vital location of the Eternal Wall, this altar was protected with layers upon layers of protections. Abyssals were simply unable to approach this area. Otherwise, if this altar were to be destroyed then the Eternal Wall would also be in danger of collapsing. If that occurred then the consequences would be unthinkable. Dark Abyss Within it was a slowly spinning purple vortex. This purple vortex was a part of the Eternal Wall and also the channel leading from the Eternal Wall to the Dark Abyss. After passing through this purple vortex, what awaited underneath was the Dark Abyss! In the abyss there were endless numbers of abyssal demons! And this purple vortex was a channel that only intelligent life forms of the 33 Heavens could pass. In addition to the killing array of the dark altar, with these two insurances, there would be no abyssals that dared to come here to die. Entering the Dark Abyss, a person would feel as if they were swimming through a river of time that flowed on for billions upon billions of years. A person wouldn’t know how much time passed, perhaps thousands of years, perhaps just a mere instant, but during this time all sorts of chaotic scenes raced through one's mind mind. Trivia * The reason why Famine had bypassed the world rule inside the Eternal Wall and had reached the 33 Heavens may be because it had lessened its strength and tricked the Eternal Wall by sealing away its demon power! Afterwards it had used the absorbed essence of the countless ancient races of the 33 Heavens in tricking the world rule, making the Eternal Wall think it was a 33 Heavens being. Of course, in that process Famine should have lost a great deal of strength or may have even had lost the entirety of its demon powers that it absorbed in the Dark Abyss. Category:Dark Abyss Category:Asura Road Master Category:Immortal Sovereign Category:Purple Card